100 Thèmes
by J. Islington
Summary: Cent thèmes. Un texte pour chacun d'eux. Un souvenir, une pensée ou des moments volés des personnages d'Eldarya. Un peu de tout ce qui fait leur vie. Recueil d'OS. Personnages divers, présence d'OC.
1. Confusion

_Bien le bonsoir!_

 _Voici un petit recueil d'OS sur le défi des 100 Thèmes. Il est aussi posté sur le forum du jeu donc. Pour ce qui est du genre... Ma foi, il y aura un peu de tout. J'ai 100 thèmes donc, je vais pouvoir varier les plaisirs~_

 _Enfin voilà._

 _ **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Eldarya et ses personnages appartiennent à Beemoov._

 _ **Personnage(s)/paring(s):** mère d'Erika (OC)_

 _ **Résumé:** Post épisode 13, la vie continue sur Terre. Et Caroline, marié et sans enfant, s'interroge sur une mystérieuse chambre dans sa maison._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

.

12\. Confusion

.

.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Caroline contemple la chambre.

Cette chambre bizarre, complètement en décalage avec le reste de la maison.

Des étoiles en plastique jaune sont collées aux murs violets. Elles brillent dans le noir.

Carolines s'avance dans la pièce, caressant du bout des doigts les rideaux verts striés de jaune. Elle s'arrête devant la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour aérer. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle se tourne vers le reste de la chambre et poursuit sa contemplation.

Le lit aux couvertures bleues est défait. Tout autour, des coussins multicolores parsèment le sol. (Caroline se retient de tout ranger : une partie d'elle-même est intimement convaincue que ce n'est pas à elle de s'en occuper).

Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette vue lui arrache quelques larmes. Caroline peut presque imaginer quelqu'un (Mais _qui_ ? C'est un nom familier qui lui échappe, qui demeure sur le bout de sa langue) abattre sa main droite sur la table de chevet et tâtonner à la recherche du réveil matin sonnant, traîner au lit quelques minutes puis repousser couvertures et coussins et se lever en traînant les pieds.

Silencieuse, elle poursuit son inspection de la chambre.

Caroline ne comprend pas ce que cette pièce fait là. Edgar non plus, d'ailleurs. Sauf que son mari préfère ignorer cette chambre. Il fait comme si elle n'existait pas, il nie. Il se plonge dans le travail, fait venir des clients pour des repas d'affaires et il oublie le mystère de la chambre. Le jour, en tout cas.

La nuit, c'est une autre histoire.

Son mari ne dort plus, ces temps-ci. De larges cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux injectés de sang.

Il n'y arrive pas. Edgar est préoccupé. Le mot est faible. « Angoissé » convient mieux. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Caroline le sait parce qu'il le lui a avoué la nuit où elle l'a surprit dans la chambre inoccupée. Il était assis sur le lit, à fixer le mur étoilé. Une chaîne hifi faisait face au lit et Edgar l'avait mit en route, jetant les notes de The Bitter End de Placebo dans la pièce. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à un psychologue, avait suggéré Caroline en se pressant contre son mari. Peut-être oui, avait confirmé Edgar d'un murmure.

Elle s'arrête devant un mur couvert de photos.

Des paysages. Leur chat Caligula (qui l'avait nommé ainsi?) dormant dans l'évier de la cuisine. Edgar et elle en vacances à Athènes (on aurait dit qu'il manquait quelque chose… Quelqu'un au milieu, entre eux deux… Qui ?), Caligula chaton, un groupe d'adolescents déguisés sur le thème d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Elsa, Alice, Arthur et Ben. Elsa en Reine de Cœur, Alice la bien nommée en rôle titre, Ben en Chapelier Fou, Arthur en Lapin Blanc… Caroline se demande où est passé le Chat de Cheshire ? Parce _qu'il devrait être là._ ), encore Caligula, encore ces mêmes adolescents (d'où les connaissent-ils, d'ailleurs ? Il arrive souvent que Ben, Elsa, Alice et Arthur viennent chez eux, mais Caroline et Edgar sont incapables de dire pourquoi ils seraient en contact avec d'aussi jeunes gens), encore eux avec la sensation qu'il manque quelqu'un…

Le cœur de Caroline bat fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort. A chaque fois qu'elle entre dans cette chambre abandonnée, elle a l'impression qu'il va exploser et que ses restes malmenés monteront jusqu'à ses yeux pour se déverses en torrents de larmes. Et Caroline ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi cette tristesse ?

Elle continue son chemin et s'arrête devant une penderie bien remplie. Les vêtements, exclusivement féminins, y sont propres et bien rangés.

Pourquoi cette sensation de perte ?

Caroline se saisit d'un petit chemisier blanc à volants. Rien de ce qui est dans cette penderie n'est à sa taille peut-être qu'elle devrait tout donner à une association ?

De manque ?

La simple idée de se séparer d'un seul de ces vêtements lui tord les entrailles. Ni Caroline, ni Edgar, n'en serait capable. Elle repose le chemisier à sa place et continue son tour de la chambre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui manque, au juste ?

Elle a tout.

Un mari aimant. Des amis présents. Une belle maison. Beaucoup d'argent. Que demander de plus ?

Elle a tout.

Et pourtant, quand elle regarde cette chambre abandonnée, Caroline sait qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

Elle s'approche du bureau.

Des livres de classe y traînent. Un sac de cours empêche de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Des feuilles volantes contrastent avec les fiches de révision parfaitement classées dans leur petit classeur (l'écriture y est inconnue et familière à la fois). En fouillant un peu, Caroline trouve ce qui ressemble à un contrôle d'anglais. Il date de l'année passée. Elle regarde les réponses en bleu et les commentaires du professeur en rouge. La note affichée est de 16.

Un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, une bouffée de fierté envahit Caroline.

Son regard glisse sur l'espace où le nom doit être inscrit.

Elle le reconnaît.

Leur nom de famille, à elle et Edgar, accolé à un prénom inconnu.

Un prénom de fille.

Un prénom que Caroline aime bien.

Un prénom qu'elle aurait aimé donner à sa fille, s'ils en avaient eu une.

Mais elle n'en avait jamais eu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Caroline avait eu un accident de voiture, huit ans plus tôt. Depuis ce jour, elle était incapable d'avoir un enfant.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant. Les yeux rivés sur la feuille, elle relit encore et encore le nom et la date. Quelque chose la dérange dans cette histoire.

Mais quoi ?

Les lèvres plissés, Caroline fait marcher son cerveau à plein régime pour essayer de comprendre. C'est difficile. Elle a mal à la tête à chaque fois. Dès qu'elle essaie d'élucider le mystère de cette chambre, de deviner dans quel contexte Edgar et elle ont rencontré Ben, Elsa, Alice et Arthur, son cerveau proteste violemment. Caroline a l'impression qu'on cogne un marteau contre une enclume à l'intérieur de sa tête. Une fois, elle s'est même évanoui à force de trop y penser. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est de sentir que la solution à ce mystère est là, juste sous son nez et que le jour où elle la trouvera (si ce jour arrive), Caroline se sentira bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle fixe la copie et son cerveau demande grâce. Caroline se sent vaciller et va s'asseoir sur le lit avant de tomber à la renverse.

C'est à ce moment-là que son regard s'accroche à trois petits caractères notés sous le nom : TL2.

Sans même y avoir été confrontée à ces initiales auparavant, Caroline sait ce qu'elles signifient.

 _Terminale Littéraire 2._

Un contrôle de terminale. Pour une lycéenne. Une lycéenne en terminale L, qui avait dix-sept ans au moment du contrôle d'anglais auquel elle avait eu 15… Son crâne lui fait affreusement mal, mais Caroline tient bon. Une lycéenne. Dix-sept ans au moment du contrôle. Comme Ben, Elsa, Alice et Arthur… Ils étaient amis, tous les cinq. Un groupe de cinq amis.

Elle a mal. Tellement mal. Caroline a envie de vomir, mais rien ne vient. C'est comme d'avoir la gueule de bois, mais en pire et sans avoir bu d'alcool.

Et soudain, la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Tout lui revient.

Une fille. Pas n'importe laquelle. _Leur_ fille. Celle qu'Edgar et Caroline ont eu bien avant l'accident.

Celle qui avait eu son bac en même temps que ses amis Ben, Elsa, Alice et Arhur (maintenant, Caroline se souvient. Elle les revoit réviser tous les cinq dans leur salon).

Caroline tremble. La chambre lui paraît trop lumineuse, tout d'un coup. La lumière lui brûle les yeux… Elle en pleure. La douce brise qui rentre dans la chambre par la fenêtre lui donne l'horrible impression d'être fouettée par mille bourrasques.

Dans sa tête, Caroline la revoit. Leur fille. D'abord un bébé rougeaud s'époumonant dans les bras de la sage-femme à l'hôpital. L'amour pour cette petite chose fragile, mais ô combien bruyante et remuante. Puis une fillette aux grands yeux lilas qui joue à la dînette avec ses peluches dans cette même chambre ou qui accrochait les étoiles fluorescentes aux murs parce qu'avant, elle avait peur du noir. Une adolescente et sa phase gothique ( _« Emo, maman ! **Emo** ! C'est différent ! »_), qui avait finit par abandonner ce style lorsqu'elle avait comprit que la teinture noire défonçait ses cheveux. Et finalement, la jeune femme qui se préparait à partir pour la fac de droit.

Celle qui accrochait des photos de ses amis, de sa famille et de son chat dans sa chambre. Qui croyait que personne ne savait qu'elle effectuait des danses ridicules dès qu'elle écoutait de la musique. Qui se faisait des masques capillaires au lait de coco. Qui grignotait beaucoup trop de chocolat. Qui buvait du café avant d'aller se coucher alors même qu'on lui avait répété de ne pas faire ça.

Celle qui aurait dû apparaître sur toutes leurs photos, avec Edgar, Ben, Elsa, Alice, Arthur, Caligula et elle.

Leur plus grande fierté.

Leur unique fille.

« Er... »

Au moment où son nom va franchir les lèvres de Caroline, la magie opère.

Un pic de douleur la fait se figer sur place. Les yeux soudain vitreux, Caroline s'effondre dans le lit, inconsciente.

Dans sa tête, le mauvais sort efface tout ce dont elle s'est rappelée grâce à la copie. Ses souvenirs s'étiolent à nouveau et lorsqu'elle se réveille, Caroline est aussi perdue qu'avant.

Elle est dans la chambre mystérieuse.

Et ses yeux débordent de larmes incompréhensibles.


	2. What if

_**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Eldarya et ses personnages appartiennent à Beemoov._

 _ **Personnage(s)/paring(s):** Norah (Gardienne)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

.

37\. What if...

.

.

Et si…

Norah regarda le cercle de champignons. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, curieuse, et s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle se rappelait des histoires que lui racontait grand-mère Paulette. Elle appelait ce genre de cercle de champignons des ronds de sorcières. Elle disait que des fées y vivaient.

Grand-mère Paulette était un peu superstitieuse.

Du temps où elle vivait encore en Irlande, elle fabriquait des bijoux et allait les déposer au pied d'un arbre gigantesque déjà orné de dizaines de décorations laissées par d'autres avant elle. Le soir, elle déposait une écuelle de lait frais sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Et même encore maintenant, grand-mère Paulette continuait ses offrandes aux fées. Elle continuait de parler de ces créatures avec autant de respect que de crainte.

« Il n'y a pas que des fées clochettes, affirmait-elle. Certains sont plus rusés, plus dangereux. »

Et parce qu'il n'y avait pas que des fées clochettes, grand-mère Paulette s'était appliquée à apprendre à sa chère Norah comment éviter de les contrarier. Leur faire des offrandes régulièrement. Ne jamais leur manquer de respect. Ne jamais entrer dans leurs demeures sans permission.

Un sourire un peu triste étira les lèvres de Norah.

Grand-mère Paulette était superstitieuse, mais elle lui manquait.

La jeune fille se redressa et s'éloigna rapidement du cercle de champignons, ignorant les étranges lueurs qui s'en dégageait. Toutes ces histoires sur les ronds de sorcières, sur les fées et ce qu'elles faisaient à ceux qui leur manquaient de respect… Ça l'avait beaucoup marqué. Elle n'y croyait pas, bien sûr, mais quelque part, une partie de son esprit n'arrivait pas à oublier et n'avait pas envie de vérifier sir les histoires de grand-mère Paulette étaient véridiques.

Peut-être que Norah aussi était un peu superstitieuse, dans le fond.

.

.

Et si...

Norah lu la liste d'ingrédients une première fois.

Elle haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

Pas sûre d'avoir bien lu, elle la relu une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. A la cinquième lecture, la jeune fille fut certaine d'avoir bien lu.

Cinq fraises pistachées, des grains de café en grappe, de la gelée royale, l'eau de vie qu'Ezarel était chargé de trouver…

Jusque-là, rien d'anormal.

Puis venait l'eau de léthée.

De l'eau de **léthée**.

Norah n'était pas experte en alchimie, mais au collège, elle avait suivi des cours de grec ancien. Le professeur était une pipelette et il passait plus de temps à parler mythologie que langue morte. Léthée, comme la déesse grecque de l'oubli. Ou le fleuve Léthée qui coulait aux Enfers et dont les eaux provoquaient l'amnésie.

La jeune fille chiffonna la liste d'ingrédients et la jeta rageusement par terre. A grands pas, Norah prit le chemin de la salle de cristal.

« Potion de brouilleur de présence, potion de brouilleur de présence… Et mon cul, c'est du poulet, marmonna-t-elle rageusement. »

Elle leur faisait confiance. Elle leur pardonnait leurs non-dits et toutes les petites cachotteries qu'ils lui faisaient. Et eux, comment ils la remerciaient ? En voulant lui faire avaler ce qui ressemblait fort à une potion d'oubli.

Norah claqua la porte de la salle du cristal. Miiko et Leiftan, jusqu'alors en train de discuter, sursautèrent vivement et tournèrent des yeux ronds vers la nouvelle venue. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grands lorsqu'ils comprirent au poing vengeur qu'elle brandissait que non, Norah n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.

« Vous me prenez pour une quiche, c'est ça ?! »

.

.

Et si…

Norah contempla le récipient contenant la potion dans ses mains.

Ezarel, l'air grave, lui faisait face.

Elle avait le choix. Soi elle avalait cette potion et tous ses proches l'oublieraient. Soi elle refusait. Et dans ce cas-là, Norah était prête à parier que son bien-aimé chef de garde trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire avaler cette horreur.

La jeune fille jeta un regard furieux à Ezarel. Mais elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Oh que non. Hors de question que ses proches l'oublient. Il y avait d'autre solutions, elle le savait. Des tas d'autres qui n'impliqueraient pas de ruiner sa vie.

Ezarel n'eut pas le temps de réagir : sans crier gare, Norah lui jeta le contenu du récipient à la figure. L'elfe poussa un juron. Norah, elle, se contenta d'afficher un sourire innocent dégoulinant de satisfaction.

« Oups, se contenta-t-elle de dire, pas désolée du tout. »

Bien fait.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Anecdote inutile :** Je me suis dis que le thème what if (et si?) se prêtait bien pour faire des scènes divergeant du jeu. En particulier pour le premier épisode et le treizième._

 _ **Anecdote inutile (bis) :** dans ma toute première fic Eldarya (La Ballade Épique des Bras Cassés), l'héroïne s'appelait Norah. Je me suis dis que j'allais reprendre ce nom pour ce recueil._

 _ **Anecdote inutile (3):** la deuxième partie de l'OS avec la réaction de Norah sur l'eau de Léthée est basée sur ma propre réaction lorsque j'ai lu la recette de la potion pour la première fois. J'adore la mythologie alors forcément, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça._


	3. Pessimistic

_Je viens de me rappeler que le recueil sur le forum du jeu a plus d'OS que celui-ci. Je me suis dis que ce serait sympa si je le mettais à jour. Donc, voilà le nouveau thème~_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Vous connaissez la chanson. Rien à moi, ect._

 _ **Personnages/pairings:** Norah (gardienne), Akire_

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

6 – Pessimistic

.

.

Ce matin-là était une date particulière pour Norah. Le 14 Février. La Saint Valentin. L'air grognon, la jeune fille refusait de se lever. Elle resta là, immobile et emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, à jeter des regards noirs au plafond bleu de sa chambre. Norah n'aimait pas la Saint Valentin. N'allez pas croire c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas de tendre moitié pour partager cette fête. Ou encore parce que l'aspect commercial de la chose la rebutait. _Oh non_. L'aversion de Norah pour cette fête avait une origine plus tordue, plus vicieuse. (Elle n'aimait plus non plus Halloween, Noël et Pâques pour la même raison)

Tout avait commencé lorsque, quelques années plus tôt, elle avait intégré le lycée Sweet Amoris. Avant ça, tout allait bien. Norah n'avait aucun problème avec la Saint Valentin. Sweet Amoris avait tout bouleversé : des choses bizarres se produisaient sans la moindre explication, toujours aux mêmes périodes. Des bagues maléfiques qui vous transportaient dans des univers parallèles où des natifs vous prenaient pour leur bonne à tout faire, un nabot rose ailé qui vous accostait à l'entrée du lycée pour vous faire tirer à l'arc sur de pauvres passants, des élèves transformés en zombie… Tous les ans, c'était le même cirque.

Elle avait vraiment tout vu dans ce lycée de malheur.

Et le pire, dans l'histoire ? C'est qu'après, tout redevenait subitement à la normale et personne ne semblait s'en rappeler. La seule fois où Norah avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec ses camarades de classe, ils s'étaient contentés de la regarder comme si elle était folle. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le lycée semblait prit d'amnésie collective !

Maintenant que Norah n'était plus à Sweet Amoris, on aurait pu croire que ses craintes vis-à-vis de ces fêtes s'apaiseraient. **Que nenni.**

Parce que maintenant, Norah se trouvait à _Eldarya_. Une terre de magie, où la jeune fille fréquentait vampires, loups garous, sirènes et autres leprechauns au quotidien. Au moment où une région morbide avait fait son apparition à la période d'Halloween, elle sut que la malédiction de Sweet Amoris l'avait poursuivit hors du lycée. Mais bon, c'était juste une petite région où elle pouvait envoyer Dodo, son corko, explorer. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce-pas ? Idem pour la région spéciale Noël. En plus, Purreri créait toujours plein de beaux vêtements pour ces périodes… A croire qu'à part un attentat contre son portefeuille, rien d'horrible ne se préparait. Mais trois ans de survie à Sweet Amoris lui avait apprit une chose : toujours rester sur ses gardes.

Pour cette raison, elle était bien décidée à rester calfeutrée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Dodo, envoyé en éclaireur, revienne et lui confirme si qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Sauf que cette fois, ce ne fut pas Dodo qui vînt à sa porte. Mais Miiko.

La kitsune entra précipitamment en claquant la porte. Elle semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Au lieu de son habituel bâton enflammé, elle brandissait deux boucliers violacés. Norah poussa un grognement de désespoir et se décida à appliquer le célèbre principe du « si je ne me vois pas, alors personne ne me voit » en se cachant sous sa couverture.

Bien sûr, Miiko ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle arracha les couvertures du lit et obligea Norah à se lever. D'autorité, la kitsune colla l'un des deux boucliers dans les mains de la jeune fille.

« Une succube attaque le QG ! Elle a possédé les garçons… Aide nous à les sauver ! »

Après le coup de la potion d'oubli, Norah était bien tentée de les laisser se débrouiller avec la succube. Mais… Non. Sans même lui laisser le choix, Miiko la traîna hors du QG, pour affronter la fameuse succube et sauver les trois boulets.

Foutue fête.

.

.

Norah passa toute la semaine à essayer de sauver les fesses des trois seuls d'idiots du village (la jeune fille insistait sur ce point : ils étaient les _seuls_ à se laisser influencer par la succube. Leiftan, Kero et Jamon n'avaient pas réagit, Chrome n'était même pas au courant qu'Akire attaquait et Karuto bien trop sous le charme de Feng Zifu pour tomber bêtement dans le panneau). Toute. La. Foutue. Semaine.

Un peu plus et elle finissait par assommer les trois idiots avec son bouclier. Cette solution aurait eu le mérite de les calmer, en plus de lui donner sa revanche pour la potion d'oubli. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à user de cette stratégie pour le moins expéditive, les autres filles surgissaient de nulle part et s'empressaient de lui faire la leçon. Comme quoi ça ne se faisait pas de frapper des collègues qui n'étaient pas maître de leurs actes. Ce genre de choses.

Elles n'étaient vraiment pas drôles.

Et puis d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parlait des filles… Où diables étaient passées Miiko, Ykhar et toute la bande lorsqu'elle affrontait Akire ? Non mais parce que lorsque Norah y repensait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout le travail toute seule. Ah ça, pour surgir du néant et lui faire la morale, il y avait du monde, mais pour aller aider leurs amis ? Plus personne. Laissons cette bonne vieille Norah faire le boulot. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était, dans le fond, qu'une petite terrienne perdue qui venait tout juste de sortir du lycée.

Les trois idiots du village avaient intérêt à se montrer très reconnaissants et à lui offrir l'intégralité de la nouvelle collection de Purriry pour les avoir sauvé sans la moindre aide.

Fatiguée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le tronc du cerisier centenaire. La période de la Saint Valentin touchait à sa fin. Elle jeta un regard presque respectueux au bouclier, son fidèle compagnon durant ces temps difficiles, et lui adressa une tape affectueuse.

Brave Boris. (Oui, elle l'avait nommé Boris. En souvenir du prof de sport blond exubérant de Sweet Amoris.)

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le silence quand soudain, quelqu'un vînt troubler sa tranquillité.

« Oh ma douce Akire, mon arme est à toi ! Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie ! »

… _**Cette** _voix ?! En train de s'adresser à _**la succube**_?!

Norah rouvrit subitement les yeux et se releva à toute vitesse, ramassant son bouclier a u passage. Au pas de course, elle contourna le cerisier centenaire et là, sans surprise, elle trouva les deux objets de ses pensées. Ashkore envoûté, comme les trois autres boulets. Et Akire, prête à l'enlever, tendait les bras vers lui comme pour lui offrir une étreinte affectueuse. Norah soupira. Finalement, la semaine spéciale « sauver des idiots du village » n'était pas terminée. Bon sang, elle en avait marre. Mais vraiment marre. Exaspérée, elle jeta un regard à Boris, puis à droite et à gauche. Bon. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour venir l'empêcher d'agir. Bouclier en avant, elle déboula sans laisser le temps aux deux compères de réagir.

Elle avait attendu toute la semaine de pouvoir se défouler et elle n'allait pas rater une telle occasion. Et tant pis si Ashkore râlait après.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Anecdote inutile :**_ Que ce soit sur AS ou sur Eldarya, les events sont quand même sacrément barrés. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de s'en servir. ^^ Du coup, j'ai dû aller chercher sur internet quels avaient été les events de ces dernières années autant sur AS que sur Eldarya.

 **Anecdote inutile (bis) :** A la base, cet OS devait se finir juste après que Miiko embarque Norah dans sa galère. Et puis je me suis rappelé qu'Ashkore aussi apparaissait dans l'event et j'ai rajouté un petit passage avec lui. Voilà


End file.
